Orgulloso, pero dulce
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Pequeñas historias llenas de amor y humor, transcurridas aparentemente en los 3 misteriosos años, antes de los androides. Vegeta x Bulma [One Shot].


**Orgulloso, pero dulce**

_Vegeta x Bulma_

One-Shot

* * *

><p>-Vegeta!- Llamó Bulma desde la cocina al guerrero culpable del problema- ¿Qué le pasó a la comida del refrigerador?!<p>

-Me la comí- afirmó el saiyayin, quién respondió fríamente

Por lo tanto, Bulma encontró un par de fresas con crema, eh iba comiéndoselas poco a poco, hasta que comenzó a sentir que había cada vez menos, como sí… ella se comiera el doble?!. Sin embargo, ella iba a tomar la última fresa, cuando sintió otros dedos ponerse sobre ella.

-Es mía- afirmó Bulma llevándosela a la boca, ya estándola mordiendo por la mitad, cuando vegeta mordió parte de la fresa quedando frente a frente, y de un solo bocado se terminó la fresa, rozando narices y miradas…

Ya habiéndose terminado la fresa, Bulma se quedó viendo fijamente a Vegeta

-Atrevido…- susurró ella

Vegeta no respondió, solo le robó un breve beso, y luego se encaminó a la cámara de gravedad. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros, ese hombre caía cada vez más

* * *

><p>-Sostén esto- Bulma le entregó unas bolsas más llenas de ropa, Vegeta bufó ante eso.<p>

-Mujer!- llamó el guerrero cargado de bolsas

-Eh?- Bulma lo miró ingenua ante su llamado

-Porque tengo que cargar todo esto? Soy un principe Saiyayin!, ¡No una mula de cargas! – Dijo Vegeta con su típico tono arrogante

-Tranquilo Vegeta, si quieres que arregle tu cámara de gravedad, entonces haz lo que yo te diga!- Exigió Bulma y seguidamente lanzó una cápsula que se convirtió inmediatamente en auto.

-Ahora ya no debes cargar más, todas las bolsas ponlas en cochera- Dijo ella y sin más preámbulos se montó en el lado del conductor y esperó a que Vegeta se sentara a su lado.

Vegeta subió y Bulma arrancó el auto

-Oye Vegeta ¿Qué acaso no tienes algo que decirme? – Dijo esta insinuando un capricho

-Grr…- gruñó el saiyayin- G-g-Gracias?- dijo con indiferencia

-Recuerda lo que acordamos cada vez que hiciera algo amable por ti…- Dijo ella esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-T-Te…- El saiyayin forzaba cada vez más sus palabras- A-amo…- este sonrojó al decir esa palabra que nunca antes había salido de su boca

-Awww Yo igual 3 …Y ahora que debes hacer?- Dijo esta poniéndose cada vez más feliz

-Argh!- Dijo el príncipe resistiéndose

Bulma puso la mejilla para recibir el beso ahí, pero cuando Vegeta se iba acercando Bulma viró su rostro, y se besaron.

-Tramposa Terrícola! ¬¬- Regaño con orgullo a la mujer.

-Me encantó ese beso, quiero otro más!

-No!

-Me tienes que obedecer, si no, adiós cámara de gravedad!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!- se quejó el príncipe besando a la mujer caprichosa que tenía a su lado

* * *

><p>Era medianoche en la ciudad, y en un desliz de la discusión que había tenido Bulma con Vegeta, habían acabado en el sofá, justamente, Vegeta encima de Bulma<p>

-Si fueras más como Goku…-Dijo esta provocando al saiyayin, quien conmocionaba de rabia

Este se lanzó sobre ella para morder su cuello

-Te mostraré que puedo ser mejor que ese Kakarotto..!- Dijo seguido de escuchar un pequeño suspiro de Bulma

-Vegeta…- Susurró Bulma

-Hm?- Dijo el saiyayin frotando su nariz contra el cuello de la ojiazul

-Ahí esta mi papá- le susurró Bulma con suma vergüenza

-Eh?- El príncipe saiyayin quedó anonadado al ver a su "suegro" viéndolos asesinamente cruzado de brazos con su pequeño gatito negro.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué te tomas mis cervezas?- gritó Vegeta al ver que Bulma se tomaba una<p>

-¿Tuyas? De por donde? Si YO las compré, y son Mías!

-Mujer Hipócrita!- le gritó con suma fuerza y le arrebató una de sus manos y se las tomó de un solo sorbo

-Oye! esa era mía

*Después de tomar muchas cervezas*

-¿Que te pasa?- El rostro enrojecido y la voz de ambulante que tenía Bulma, daba a saber que estaba borracha

-Pues eso te pregunto yo!- Dijo este recostado del refrigerador, borracho..falto de razón xDD

-Oye Guapo ~ - Maulló la muchacha acariciando el pecho del pelinegro quién la miraba extrañado

-Eh?- Dijo con ingenuidad el príncipe

-Vamos a lo oscurito~ - Masculló provocativa mente en el oído del guerrero

-Loca...-Susurró el extrañado guerrero

Y del alcohol, Bulma calló rendida al suelo, completamente dormida

-Pero que cara...- Vegeta atajó a tiempo alcanzar a Bulma antes de caer y la cargó estilo matrimonial

-Esta mujer está más loca que las de mi planeta- afirmó el guerrero al ver el "inocente rostro" de Bulma adormilado

Y la llevó a su cuarto, donde durmió con ella...

* * *

><p>- El Día de que?!- Preguntó Vegeta ante lo mencionado<p>

-El Día de San Valentín! es una de las fechas más bonitas de todo el año- Exclamó con felicidad la Joven

-Estúpideces de terrícolas- afirmó indiferente

-Claro que no! las parejas se regalan flores, chocolates...em hacen cenas románticas, y pues tienen una noche...em ya tu sabes...

-Oh..Eso- Rió y sonrió con malicia

-¿¡Que haces?! Suéltame!

-Bueno! Hoy es Día de San Valentín! ¿Que esperas? Felicítame!- Exclamó la mujer enojada

El no dijo nada y la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a el cuarto de **_él_**

-Te daré tu regalo adelantado- Ante ello, Bulma se sonrojó violentamente

...

* * *

><p>-Vegeta...Tengo que hablar contigo...- Dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba a un lado de la cámara de gravedad<p>

-Ahora no mujer! estoy ocupado!- Dijo el siguiendo dando patadas al aire

-Es algo importante! Por favooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor Vegeta!- Dijo ella en forma de insistencia

-Ok! Ya! te escucho- Dijo este irritado

-Vegeta, estoy embarazada...- Dijo esta, muy apenada

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como platos, después de esas noches salvajes que tenían era poco probable que no quedara embarazada...

Su instinto dulce, pequeño, pero existente, se apoderó de él y caminó hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente, aún con su cara de amargado xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**E**ste One-Shot lo hice por puro ocio, pero me gustó xD Suavecito pero orgulloso xDDDDD

Lean se otros de mis fics! Gracias por leer!


End file.
